It's In Your Eyes
by MegamiSilence
Summary: After seeing this totally kewl guy out on the dance floor, tomboy- Makoto, can't get enough. In a plot to get him to herself, she learns to dance, and disguises herself as someone she's not. But what is she to do, when he finds out her secret?


It's In Your Eyes  
By: Megami*Silence  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em  
AN: Did you like my summary? It got to the point ne? :) Well, this was thought up by listening to the song It's in your eyes, by Kylie Minogue. Though I'm not a particular fan of hers, but the song caught my attention. The main character, of course, is Makoto. But I'm not going to spoil it right now, so here we go...  
_________________________________________  
  
*Narration*  
  
Have you ever disguised yourself, to make yourself someone you're not? No, I didn't think so. Well I did, and it worked... sorta. My name is Makoto Kino, and this is my story about falling in love... with someone's eyes. It sure was worth it, having to pretend you're a foreigner that is just looking for a great time on the dance floor. But guilt can be the worst side effect, ever. Well it all started this one night.....  
  
*****  
  
"Usagi, hurry up in there, we're trying to be on time tonight, remember?" A fuming Rei screeched at a laggard Usagi.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm finished... man, can't even have some time for glossing up!" Usagi retorted in a roll-the-eyes fashion.  
  
Rei walked into the bathroom, still starring at Usagi in an unnatural angry way. Usagi starred back, angry herself that Rei always picked on her. Rei turned around and looked at the huge mess Usagi left all over, with make-up scattered everywhere, and hair accessories as well. Three towels were sopping wet, from Usagi washing her hair. Rei's eyes almost popped out of her sockets at the mess. She slowly and with a horrified expression on her face, "U-SAG-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" she screeched extremely loud, making fake strangling noises, and her teeth gritted a little too much. Usagi looked at Rei, her sixth sense telling her to get the hell outta there! Usagi made a run for it, and Rei ran after her.... with a hair curler in her hand, screaming "I'm going to curl your face into a telephone cord!!!!!!".  
  
Makoto watched as they ran out of the room, screaming at each other, and she shook her head. "Am I glad I don't like make-up!" she announced, her eyes closed, and her arms crossed, in a sense of satisfaction. Ami and Minako sweat dropped. Makoto had not been this rugged until their new transfer students arrived. She couldn't believe how tough the girls were, it was ridiculous. The school held an arm wrestling match. Makoto eagerly entered, but when she squared off with the girl known as Ukyo, she somehow lost. The girl was *strong*, and beat Makoto in the championship round. Since then Makoto did nothing but train and study for school, and became a total tomboy. She wore the most boyish clothes you could see, and she turned her school skirt into long shorts. She even got better at glaring people away from her. She got two part time jobs. One, as a waitress, and the other was maintenance, for a rich couple ten blocks away from her apartment. That way, she ran from her place to their place and back, every night, strengthening her legs.   
  
"Mako-chan.... don't you think you're taking this tomboyish thing, a little too seriously?" Minako asked cautiously. Makoto only looked Minako, and turned around, bending over the end of Rei's bed, starting to do push-ups. Minako only sighed in defeat.   
  
Just then, Rei and Usagi walked back in. Rei smiling happily, and Usagi balling her eyes out. Minako looked at Usagi and she couldn't contain her laughter, she burst out with laughter. Ami, however, shook her head in disapproval. Usagi had mud smeared all over her face. Suddenly Usagi stopped crying, sniffled a bit, and then got an idea, she smiled slyly, and started to slide, slowly, towards the bathroom again. Ami continued to shake her head, and Minako got a sweat drop. Rei whipped around, and spied Usagi about to turn on her shower again. Rei screeched, "Usagi, turn on that water, and your hair will be mudded next!" Usagi dropped the shower head, and ran out of the room saying she was going to Rei's Grandpa's bathroom.   
  
Twenty minutes later the girls were walking towards another club. They were meeting more guys every time they went to a club so they just started to have get together's at dance clubs instead of the usual get together's at Rei's temple. Makoto hadn't been at one of these dance club parties before, because she refused. But this time it was special since it was for Minako's birthday bash. The volleyball team of the year before only won because of Minako's great plays, so they held this bash in her honor, since they wouldn't see her this year anyway. She transferred school's as well, to be with the other girls. The girls entered, and a bunch of lights were turned on, a spotlight on Minako, and everybody jumped up, and cheered for Minako. Minako was so surprised, she screamed in cheerfulness.  
  
They walked over to a table and sat down. It was the special table of the night, a load of presents were sitting there waiting to be unwrapped. Minako gasped at the sight. There were a LOT of gifts for her to open. She immediately started to open the gifts, she gave a hug or kiss to everyone who gave her a present. When they were all unwrapped, the bartender walked p to the table, placing a box on top, for the presents. All the girls helped Minako put the presents away, and the box was taped shut, and taken back to the bar, so no one could take it. Rei had been excused from the group for a second making everyone think she went to the bathroom, but erased that thought when she had the music stopped, and was at the microphone.   
  
"Hey everyone, are you having a good time?" She screamed into the mic., the crowd cheered on. "Alright, well this is sort of unexpected, but I think it would be really great, if Minako came up here, and sang us a song!" Again the crowd cheered on, but to encourage Minako to sing. They started to chant 'Minako'. Minkao looked up at Rei with wide-eyes, and shook her head no eagerly. Rei used her hands to tell Minako to get her ass to the microphone and sing, or she'll bring the mic. to her! Minako finally gave in, and walked up to the mic stand. Rei walked over to the stereo and put on a song. The song 'Can't Take My Eyes Off of You', re-made by Lauren Hill came on, and everybody cheered for Minako, she was a great singer. As she sang, there were more people walking into the club.  
  
All the girls got up from the table and walked over to the dance floor. Even Ami, but before she followed, she asked Makoto, "Aren't you going to dance?" Makoto shook her, and said she was going to stay at the table for a while. Ami looked at Makoto with soft eyes, "You know, It's what makes you happy, not what makes you stronger." and then Ami walked over to the dance floor with the rest of the people. Makoto looked down at the table, cursing herself for being so insensitive. Ami was right, what was she doing, trying to impress people by acting like a boy? It was pretty foolish. She knew in her heart that she could beat Ukyo if she worked hard enough, but then again she knew she could be a good friend, and dance with the others if she wanted to. She sighed at herself for being rude to everyone, and for acting so hard towards all her friends.   
  
She looked out at the dance floor towards her friends who were dancing rather good since the last time Makoto saw them dance. But she squinched her eyes to spot who was in the center of the circle. The crowd was too thick to see anything, so she moved up, and sat on the top of the seat at the booth she was in and got a better look. It was Rei! Rei was dancing with another guy, whose back was toward Makoto. Though Makoto could see that he had a long braid, that fell to his lower back. She didn't even have that long of hair. 'Maybe it's not a guy, Rei could be dancing with a girl!' Makoto thought And then the guy turned around dancing with his back to Rei's back. 'Oh no, my mistake, he's certainly a guy.' Once the guy looked up, Makoto lost all her breath. She gasped for air, his eyes were so... wonderful. She couldn't describe what she was feeling inside. He was gorgeous, and gave Makoto this chill down her spine, like she couldn't live without looking at his eyes. There was something about him that she was lost with. She felt like she wanted to go over there and kick Rei out of the way, and dance with him instead. 'But I can't! Look at me, I'm dressed in green khaki's and a plain black Nike shirt. He'll never want to dance with me.' she thought disappointed, and realized something else, 'I can't even dance! Every time I dance with a guy, I step on his foot, or he can't reach my shoulders or something!'.   
  
"Who are you?" someone asked. Makoto was so surprised at the sudden voice, she yelped and fell backwards, into the connected booth. She kicked her legs, in desperation. 'Omigod, omigod, omigod how EMBARRASSING!!!!' she mentally kicked herself for being caught off-guard. She moved to the side, but couldn't get out because there was a man at her side, then she looked to her right, and the same problem occurred, another man. 'Why aren't they helping me????' she screamed in her head. Though all the blood was rushing to her head, and she was about to black-out, she grabbed hold of the edge of the table anyways, and started to use her new and excellent strength to push herself up. She let go off the table when her upper body was above the table, but her body was still stuck there.   
  
She looked at the man on her left. He was glaring at her, with his black eyes, and his black hair was tied back in a tight ponytail. He looked Chinese ethnic, and real pissed off. Well Makoto wasn't just going to sit there and let some guy who didn't help her up be pissed at her, so she glared back. Then she looked at the guy on her right. He too was glaring, but some how she had a feeling it was permanent. His Prussian blue eyes, underneath of his messy hair, didn't look too happy. Makoto just growled in response.   
  
"Mako-chan, what are you doing?" A familiar voice asked. It sounded like Usagi was there. But then that didn't explain who was the one to scare her in the first place.   
  
  
"You know her?" the same masculine voice asked, tat must've been the one who scared her. Now Makoto was pissed. She lifted herself up, onto the top of the seats again, and looked over at who the guy was. She stopped suddenly, not sure how she was going to live after today. The guy ended up being that guy she saw dancing.   
  
"Nothing. I'm not doing anything! I just fell that's all!" Makoto snapped at Usagi, but with an innocent tone of voice. But when she saw that the other girls had approached the table as well, and were snickering at Makoto. Makoto got really, really pissed.  
  
"Seems to me, you were doing more than that. Were you in that guys lap?" asked Minako. She was giggling wildly. Makoto wasn't sure if she wanted to join her, or kill her. she was leaning towards the latter.   
  
Than she decided to defend herself. "What are you talking about? That jerk wouldn't help me up!" she protested. This got the attention of the Chinese guy.   
  
He stood up, and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you calling a jerk, weak onna?" he replied, with his arrogance, and pride radiating off of him.  
  
"She called you a JERK, you JERK!!! Say weak onna again, and you won't see tomorrow!" Rei yelled back at him, making him, shake with uncontrollable anger. He was about to say something nasty (it was easy to tell that's what he was about to do), but Rei stepped up to him, and kicked him in the shin, as hard as she could. He fell back into the booth the girls were at. He cursed at Rei, and rubbed his shin.  
  
Makoto couldn't believe what Rei just did. She made a fool out her, that's what she did. IT was like Rei didn't think Makoto was capable of fighting her own battles. This peaked her anger, "ENOUGH!" she screamed, catching everyone's attention. They looked at her with shock, "I didn't need your help Rei, I could've handled that on my own! What do you always interfere??"   
  
"I'm-I ..." she couldn't find the words, her studdering was even in a whisper. She looked at Makoto, as if she was about to cry.  
  
"I don't care! Just leave me alone!" Makoto screamed at everyone. Then she stormed out of the club, angry.   
  
"I'm sorry...." Rei whispered. And looked at the Chinese guy. "This is all your FAULT!" she screeched at him, making him mad again.  
  
*****  
  
Makoto ran down the street as fast as she could. She didn't really mean to yell at Rei, but everything happened so fast, and it frustrated her. Although her friends were probably thinking she was still mad, Makoto had started to cry.   
  
She ran all the way to her apartment. Once she got to her room, she was out of breath, from wasting half of it crying. She walked over to her room, and stripped, and then she walked into the shower.  
  
She turned it on, and let the hot water hit her, stinging her skin from the scorching temperature of the water. Makoto didn't care though, she only felt horrible for yelling at Rei, and the rest of friend's. Plus she totally embarrassed herself in front of the guy that she sort of liked. Then she realized... was she jealous of Rei, for dancing with him? That's it, maybe she was just getting back at her for having that guy to herself. Then she stopped, now she was being selfish! What was wrong with her? She kept crying, but this time it flowed, she couldn't help it anymore, it just come down like a water fall. Now dropped to her knees, and cried into the night.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
How's that? Finished, finally. I hoped you liked it. It's not really supposed to be sad, but it just came out that way, so oh well! Just remember to review! I didn't edit it, cuz I'm losing time, so sorry if there's some mistakes!  
  
JA ne, Megami*Silence 


End file.
